


you pull me in deeper with the way you move

by notthebigspoon



Series: Stick 'Em Up [11]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really? People smack you on the ass so much it doesn't even register?" </p><p>	"It's a sign of love?" </p><p>	"Some people just, y'know, hug."</p><p>Title taken from Set It On Fire by My Darkest Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pull me in deeper with the way you move

**Author's Note:**

> Huff smacked Theriot on the ass during the game tonight and he didn't respond. Like at all. This is where I went with it.

"Really? People smack you on the ass so much it doesn't even register?" 

"It's a sign of love?" 

"Some people just, y'know, hug."

Brandon's jealous streak is adorable. Honestly, Ryan hadn't even paid attention when Huff had gotten him. It hadn't occurred to him that it might be a big deal until he and Brandon had gotten home from the park. They're eating at the kitchen island because it doesn't seem worth the effort to actually cook something and set the table with Jalynne in LA visiting her parents.

Ryan chooses to say nothing, just steadily works his way through his sandwich. Honestly, the ass slap is the last thing on his mind. All he can think about is that he made it through the game without losing track of a single play. Brandon doesn't know that yet, he hasn't brought it up, but Ryan had impulsively pounced Bochy on the way back into the club house to tell him. It's a good sign. For once, he can't wait to see his shrink next week. He actually has something good to talk about. His boyfriend just makes a disgruntled noise and stuffs chips into his mouth. 

The plates are rinsed off and stuck in the garbage disposal and the mail is sorted through while Brandon lays on the couch and watches Austin Powers. The living room has managed to become a bit of a mess in the one day that Jalynne has been gone and Ryan knows if he doesn't start cleaning things up as he goes along, it's going to be a disaster when she gets home on Monday, not to mention it's a good way to burn off the energy that he's built up. Even if he didn't play, the victory over LA and an evening's respite from his memory issues have him wired.

He doesn't even hear Brandon getting up, just feels a sharp smack to his ass before his boyfriend is using his grip to haul Ryan close. Brandon murmurs his name, brushes a soft kiss over Ryan's ear, whispers a soft 'I love you' before his lips move over Ryan's cheek, across his jaw and down his neck. Ryan moans, grips his boyfriend's arms tight to keep himself upright. He sways into Brandon and when his boyfriend suggests they go to bed, just nods and cuts the lights. 

Brandon grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom. They undress without looking at each other. Brandon lights that candle Jalynne loves so much and hooks an arm around Ryan's waist to pull him onto the bed. One hand pushes into Ryan's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. The other reaches onto the night stand for the lube, Brandon slicking his fingers and pressing two into Ryan, quick and steady. Ryan whimpers, arches and pushes back against it.

He gets off like that, grinding again Brandon while his boyfriend fucks him with three fingers and purrs things into his ear, how beautiful Ryan is, how much Brandon needs him, how Brandon never wants to let him go. Ryan comes with a whimper, moaning helplessly at the way Brandon bucks up against him. They're a filthy, sticky mess and Ryan feels amazing.


End file.
